nickipediafandomcom_ru-20200213-history
NickToons
Nicktoons — телевизионный канал, владельцем которого является Viacom. Является родственным телеканалом Nickelodeon. Канал транслирует анимационные мультсериалы круглосуточно. Слоган Nicktoons «Big Stars, Animated». Изначально телеканал транслировал исключительно архивные программы Nickelodeon, но вскоре стал вещать оригинальные мультсериалы. История Nicktoons TV (2002-2003 гг.) Nicktoons был запущен 1 мая 2000 года, под названием Nicktoons TV как цифровой телеканал MTV Digital Suite. Сначала, транслируя только архивы Nickelodeon, канал был помечен как бесплатный телеканал. Телеканал стал быстро распространяться с 23 сентября 2005 года, поэтому Nicktoons стал размещать рекламу во время эфира. NickToons (2003-2005 гг.) Канал был переименован на Nicktoons в 2003 году, используя логотип в виде всплеска вместе со словом «Nicktoons» (первоначально логотип был оранжевый на белом, но в 2004 году был исправлен на оранжевый на голубом). На фоне были изображены различные персонажи мультсериалов Nickelodeon в оранжевом цвете с надписью «Nick», снизу был представлен текст «Nicktoons TV». Nicktoons Network (2005-2009 гг.) Канал был переименован 23 сентября 2005 года на Nicktoons Network. Новый логотип с привычным всплеском Nickelodeon, который раздувался по нарисованному в оранжевом стиле земному шару. Вдоль логотипа был слоган «Animation Capital of the World». Nicktoons (с 2009 года) 28 сентября 2009 года, логотип Nicktoons Network был изменён. Как и все телеканалы Nickelodeon в мире. Слово Network убрали из названия и телеканал стал Nicktoons во второй раз. Программы Nicktoons Программы, которые на данный момент транслируются на Nicktoons *Action League Now! *Avatar: The Last Airbender («Аватар: Последний маг воздуха» ) *ChalkZone *Dragon Ball Z Kai *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera («Эль Тигре: Приключения Мэнни Риверы») *Fanboy and Chum Chum («Фанбой и Чам-Чам») *Glenn Martin, DDS *Iron Man: Armored Adventures *Making Fiends *Random! Cartoons *SpongeBob SquarePants («Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны») *Speed Racer: The Next Generation *Tak and the Power of Juju («Так и волшебная сила Жужу») *The Fairly OddParents («Волшебные родители») *Mighty B! («Могучая Би») *The Penguins of Madagascar («Пингвины Мадагаскара») *The Secret Show («Секретное шоу») *Охотники на монстров (Телесериал) *Wolverine and the X-Men («Росомаха и Люди Икс») *BrainSurge (Телешоу) *T.U.F.F. Puppy («Турбо-Агент Дадли») *Planet Sheen («Планета Шина») *Big Time Rush *Power Rangers: Samurai (Могучие рейнджеры) (Телесериал) *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes Будущие программы на Nicktoons [1] *Zevo-3 (11 Октября 2010) *Voltron («Вольтрон») *Avatar: The Legend of Korra («Аватар: легенда о Корре») *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT) («Мутанты черепашки ниндзя») Бывшие программы на Nicktoons *6Teen (2005–2007) *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters («Настоящие монстры») (2002–2006) *All Grown Up! («Детки подросли») *Animaniacs («Озорные анимашки») (2002–2005) *The Angry Beavers («Крутые бобры») (2002–2007) *As Told by Ginger («Как говорит Джинджер») (2002–2008) *Back at the Barnyard («Рога и копыта. Возвращение») *Butt-Ugly Martians (2002–2004) *CatDog («Котопёс») *Catscratch («Цап-царап») (2005–2009) *Charlie Brown (2002–2005) *Watch My Chops (2004–2008) *Danny Phantom («Дэнни-призрак») *Doug (2002–2006) *Edgar & Ellen (2007-2010) *Hey Arnold! («Эй, Арнольд!») (2002–2008) *Invader ZIM («Захватчик Зим») *KaBlam! («КаБлам!») (2002–2005) *Kappa Mikey («Каппа Майки») *Kaput and Zösky (2004–2006) *Martin Mystery (2005–2008) *Mr. Meaty (2007-2010) *My Dad the Rock Star (2005–2007) *My Life as a Teenage Robot («Жизнь и приключения робота-подростка») *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (2002–2005) *Pelswick (2002–2005) *Pinky and the Brain («Пинки и Брейн») (2002–2005) *Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy (2008-2010) *Rocket Power («Ракетная мощь») (2002-2010) *Rocko’s Modern Life («Новая жизнь Рокко») *Rugrats («Ох, уж эти детки!») *Skyland (2004–2007) *Shorts in a Bunch (2008) *Shuriken School (2006–2008) *Tiny Toon Adventures («Приключения мультяшек») (2002–2005) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius («Приключения Джимми Нейтрона: мальчика-гения») *The Ren and Stimpy Show («Шоу Рена и Стимпи») *The Wild Thornberrys («Дикая семейка Торнберри») (2002–2006) *The X's (2005–2008) *Three Delivery (2008-2010) *Wayside (2007-2010) *Yakkity Yak (2004–2007)